Magic and Chakra
by ValiantPanther
Summary: Naruto wasn't the only one born that night, his parents survived the sealing. What would happen if a neglected Naruto stumbled upon a world far older then chakra?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze walked through the streets of Konoha annoyed. He ignored the glares aimed at him, it happened every time he left the house. For a seven year old boy to be used to so much hate was just wrong. He made his way through the streets walking to the ninja academy behind his parents and his sisters. Hikari and Madoka were both also going to the academy, the triplets, Hikari being the oldest, and then Naruto with Madoka being the youngest were all entering the academy today. Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina smiled at Hikari and Madoka who were both bouncing excitedly in front of them.

Seven years ago the Kyubi attacked, controlled by some man in an orange mask after it was released from his mother. Anybody else would have died but being an Uzumaki his mother survived. Not being able to seal the full Kyubi into one vessel seeing how it was too strong his dad had another plan. He sealed the Yang chakra in Hikari, the Yin chakra in Madoka and the Kyubi's soul into him.

It was a smart plan, without the soul Hikari and Madoka were free to use Kyubi's unrestrained power with training. Both their parents started their training when they were five, but only Hikari and Madoka. When Naruto asked if they could train him they told him no. They told him he could wait for the academy, that his sisters were special and needed the training now.

That was when Naruto started to realise how more focused on his sisters their parents were.

Over the next two years Naruto noticed his parents focused more on his sisters then him. It got to the point where he was always in the background, never being noticed by them. They only had eyes for Hikari and Madoka.

He supposed he could have made more of an effort. Force his way into the family more and he did try, but after the first few times he gave up. If they weren't going to care about him then he wasn't going to care about them. So he decided to stay out of the way as much as possible, but he was still a seven year old boy so he would try and get his parents attention at some points, even if he didn't realise it. His sisters were also distant, not cruel but distant following their parent's example like any child would.

They walked past a shop that captured Naruto's attention; its windows were filled with unusual items. It had a sign over head naming it 'Valiant's Magic Craft.'

For some reason Naruto seemed drawn to the store. He would need to check it out when he was next free.

Naruto's instincts were wrong, the academy sucked even worse than he thought it would. Most of the teachers hated him but were careful in showing it so not bring up suspicion, and all the other children. Anyone that tried to approach him only wanted to use him as a friend to get close to his sisters. They weren't exactly subtle about it, and with all the hate and anger thrown at him he had learn to pick up things quickly.

It was later that evening after dinner that Naruto had a chance to visit that shop again. His parents were training his sisters leaving him with nothing to do. Walking into the brightly lit shop he couldn't help but look around at everything wide eyed.

"Can I help you?"

Turning he looked at the counter where someone had just walked out of a backdoor. Naruto's jaw dropped, standing in front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Long white, sky blue and purple hair was tied in a ponytail with long bangs framing the face. The person was tall with pale skin and ruby eyes that shined in the light. The person was wearing a black tank top with a white off the shoulder shirt and black pants. Pouty and shiny pink lips were smiling at Naruto and the person stepped from behind the counter approaching Naruto who blushed.

"Now how can I help a cute little thing like you, are you interested in magic by any chance? My name is Valiant Horizon it's a pleasure to meet you…."

Naruto tried to fight down his blush but failed "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze."

"Well then Naruto, you wandered into my humble little store so I take it you're interested in magic?" Valiant asked leaning down slightly.

Naruto was confused "Magic? Don't you mean chakra?"

"No, you see magic and chakra are two different things. While everyone is capable of using chakra not everybody is capable of being to use magic, you have to be born with it." Valiant explained.

"Like a bloodline?" Naruto asked having read a book about bloodlines not long ago.

"Yes like a bloodline, but one that has no relation to chakra. You see chakra is from the mental and physical energies that a body produces but magic comes from the soul itself. Anybody can be born with magic so it is pretty much random." Valiant said standing up straight.

"But how do you know if someone has magic?" Naruto asked looking confused, it was an adorable expression and made Valiant chuckle slightly. "If anyone can be born with it how can you tell if someone has it?"

"You're a smart little boy aren't you? The fact is that you standing here proves that you have magic, only those who have magic or the ability to use magic can enter or even see my humble little shop." Valiant told him with a wink. "So Naruto are you interested in learning about magic."

Walking behind the counter Valiant pulled out a book and dropped it onto the counter. Naruto simply stared for a moment, his young mind working over everything he was told.

"What can magic do, just how is it different from chakra?" he asked Valiant.

Valiant's smile grew, happiness simply radiating off the beautiful man. "Naruto how about you sit down and let me explain just what magic is capable of."


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Years Later:_

A blonde haired boy was sitting reading a book inside of Valiant's store muttering about sadistic teachers. He had one hand inside of a bowl soaking inside some type of muddy substance. Lifting his unoccupied hand he shot a blast of darkness at the person who just walked into the room. Valiant simply swatted the blast away like it was an annoying fly. He was shirtless and rubbing a towel through his head.

"You've come a very long way in the last two years Inari." Valiant said sitting next to the boy.

Inari Wicca, otherwise known as Naruto Namikaze simply glared. "Did you have to break my hand?"

"No, but that was an accident and you'll be good as new in a few minutes." Valiant smiled happily.

Ever since Inari walked into the shop two years ago the two of them have grown close. When Valiant first started teaching him about magic one of the first things he taught him was the three names. Everyone has three names, a given name which was the name people usually received from their parents, a taken name which a person comes up with themselves and finally there true name. A sorcerer can use a person's given name to control them up to a certain extent, but by having a taken name protects you from that. Naruto chose his after an hour of searching; it just clicked when he was looking at a statue of a kitsune and remembering the title of a book he glanced at. Valiant also told him about his true name and what would happen when it was unlocked, although he also told how people used to be able to control others by their true name if it wasn't sealed. That wasn't true anymore and a person no longer needed to fear if they found there true name because of something that Valiant wouldn't tell him.

"Inari, I was thinking that maybe you would like to learn your true name now. I think you're ready now…but I warn you it can be a bit overwhelming the ritual that is and people usually wait until there older to go through it." Valiant told him seriously.

"Is it painful?" Inari asked.

"Yes, and it can be emotionally intense as well. A lot of people choose not to go through it, but remember what I told you just because you know your true name doesn't make you better than a sorcerer that doesn't. The advantages that come from it though is definitely a boost." Valiant said walking around the counter and disappearing into the backroom for a second.

"I'll do it, I'll do the ritual…but only if you think I'm ready for it." Inari called out to him pulling his now healed hand out of the bowl before washing his hand and flexing his fingers to check they were fine.

"Tomorrow then, think of it as an early birthday present but for now it's getting late." Valiant told him walking back into the room, and receiving a fireball in the face.

"What was that for?"

Inari grinned "My hand slipped."

"Okay," Valiant said with a sweet smile, Inari then found himself on the floor. Holding his nose in pain he glared at Valiant with watery eyes. "My hand slipped."

Naruto snapped one of his hands out and a chair flew towards Valiant. The man had his faced covered by the t-shirt he was putting on so he took the hit….right into his family jewels. The corner of a wooden chair being propelled at fast speeds by the wind hitting a man's most sensitive area, Valiant was curled up on the ground moaning in pain.

"That was for the broken hand." Inari told him.

Valiant only moaned.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Inari said and darkness curled up his body completely covering him before scattering.

Later the next day Inari woke up in Valiant's shop with the gently smiling Valiant standing over him.

"Well now you know your true name, Solaris." Valiant helped him onto a chair. "Solaris is an ancient word and actually means of the sun, describes you perfectly sun child."

"So Solaris huh sounds….right. But what's all that?" The now named Solaris asked looking around the room confused.

"I didn't tell you all the advantages that come with knowing your true name." Valiant told him. "Apart from the increased capabilities, you will also have the ability to see magic like how someone with the Sharingan or Byakugan can see chakra. As you grown and learn you'll be able to see more than just magic though I'll leave that for you to learn. Like I mentioned your speed, strength and durability have all increased, your magic will be more powerful while also finding it easier to learn magic as well. Finally what I also didn't mention now is your regeneration; you can heal from pretty much anything as long as it doesn't completely destroy your brain. I've been decapitated before and was able to reattach my own head. There are ways to prevent this though, and you can still be knocked unconscious so don't go thinking your unbeatable now, or else." The fact that Valiant said the last part with a cheerful smile and sparkles appearing behind him scared Solaris more than any threat he had ever heard.

Solaris was taking in the information he was told. "So how do I stop seeing the magic, it's giving me a headache."

Valiant blinked "….Oh right sorry you're not used to seeing magic, and definitely not in this amount. Just focus and it should stop."

Concentrating for a moment Solaris saw the magic just fade away. He turned his magic sight on and off a few times to practice and found it was just as easy as Valiant explained.

"What now?" Solaris asked.

"Now we continue on with your symbology lessons." Valiant told him pulling out a large book and some equipment. Solaris didn't know whether to frown or smile, he enjoyed symbology and found what symbols could do interesting, basically the magical counterpart of seals but only better. However it was a lot of hard boring work and he wasn't exactly a patient person, but he was working on that.


	3. Chapter 3

The day before Solaris's tenth birthday found the blonde haired boy sweeping Valiant's shop. Hearing footsteps he looked up to see Valiant holding a smartphone, technology they didn't have here but did where Valiant used to live. The device fascinated Solaris and Valiant promised to get him one at some point.

He watched Valiant frown as he tapped the screen. "What's wrong?"

Valiant looked up from the phone and sighed. "Nothing really, just some stuff going on back in the west. They want me to take back my old position."

"You told me about that, you were something called a detective right? You solved crimes and caught the bad guys." Solaris said putting the broom away and sat at the counter.

"Yep but after a very good friend told me that I would be needed here I decided to pack up and retire." Valiant told him.

"You came here because a friend told you to?" Solaris asked.

"Well the friend was also a sensitive that said I was needed here; I think she was talking about you." Valiant shrugged. "I'm glad I did or I wouldn't have met my cute little student…..Hey Solaris, if I was to ask if you wanted to go back with me what would you say."

Solaris tilted his head slightly and with a smile said. "I'd ask when do we leave?"

"Would you want to go back with me?"

"When do we leave?"

Valiant looked at him hard with his ruby eyes. "Are you sure? I'm not leaving until tomorrow night, so you have plenty of time to decide if you want to come. I just don't want you to regret anything."

"There's nothing here for me, I'm not Naruto Namikaze, and I haven't been for a long time. This place isn't my home, I have no friends and my family treats me like a stranger, they don't even notice I'm gone most of the time. Like I said, there's nothing here for me….I'm Solaris Horizon." Naruto said looking out of the window and watching the people walk past.

"Solaris Horizon huh…..that sounds ridiculous you know? But it does have a certain ring to it." Valiant mused with a smile. He started to wonder what would have happened if he didn't enter Solaris's life. Would have gotten so fed up and ran away? Would he have started to walk the path of hate and swear to take it out on his family? Would his family continue to ignore him or see the damage they were doing and try and bring him back to them? "There's a party tomorrow right?"

"There throwing one for Hikari and Madoka yeah, all the clan heads and children are going to be there, I'm just an afterthought." Solaris said.

"You don't sound to upset about that."

"I really don't care anymore, I know this isn't where I belong, I am angry at my family, my so called god parents, Minato and Kushina's students all of them. But it's like that doesn't matter." Solaris told him with a confused thrown.

"Awwww you're growing up." Valiant said leaning over and pinching his cheeks. "Well at least emotionally, you're still the size of a seven year old girl though. But anyway you're right, as long as you can close the chapter of that life, it doesn't matter how but as long as you do then you should be fine. Just keep moving forward with your life."

Solaris looked at him for a moment before sighing. "You couldn't resist being dramatic about it could you?"

"Absolutely not," Valiant smiled, the sparkles came back.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

Solaris twitched "Go jump off a cliff."

"How can my own student say such cruel things to me?" Valiant wiped a fake tear and sniffled.

The day of Solaris, Hikari and Madoka's birthday came along with the Kyubi festival. They were going to go to the festival then head back home for the party. Luckily Minato and Kushina let them go on their own; they could go through the stalls, play games and by food. Instead Solaris headed straight into Valiant's shop avoiding everyone. He saw the unnaturally beautiful man sitting behind the counter reading a book.

"Not enjoying the festival I take it?"

"No but what about you? I thought you would be out there playing games and eating sweets. You love all that stuff." Solaris said. He watched as Valiant put the book away and move out from behind the counter hiding something behind his back.

"Well I need to get everything prepared for when we leave. I also was waiting for my cute little student." Valiant told him then held out a present, "Happy birthday Solaris."

Solaris took the beautifully wrapped present that Valiant held out to him and put it on the counter. He tore into the wrapping with all the energy he only showed around Valiant. For such a hyper child like Solaris to be able to restrain himself so much around his family just goes to show how much they hurt him.

Lifting the lid off the box showed a collection of items, including some clothing. Valiant reached in and pulled out the clothes and boots revealing black pants, a long sleeved black turtleneck t-shirt and a black trench coat with dark orange lining. He also pulled out a pair of orange glasses.

"I figured if you were going to come with me then you might want to work with me as my new partner, if so you would need a uniform so to speak. These clothes aren't just stylish but also near impenetrable thanks to them being enchanted. Stylish and practical." Valiant told him and stabbed the clothes with a knife not leaving a single mark. "I can't tell you how many times this type of clothing saved my life."

There were a few other gifts, a couple of books, two enchanted knifes and his own smartphone. Solaris couldn't get the smile off his face even if he tried to. This had been one of his best birthdays ever, especially when Valiant brought out a cake he made.

"So we leave in a few hours, if you want to go home and get all your stuff then now is the time to do so." Valiant said. "But before you go, create a reflection."

Solaris went to a full length mirror and used a piece of chalk to draw a symbol of an eye in a circle with a wavy line through it. "Surface speak, surface feel, surface think, surface real." A copy of Solaris walked out of the mirror.

"Tell the reflection to go with your family but to return here in an hour." Valiant told him and Solaris did so. "Now go and get anything you want to take with you from your house."

Solaris left the store and Valiant went to make his preparations. He needed to get this done perfectly, unlike the midnight hotel or a few other places Valiant could mention he didn't have this on his store as an automatic feature.


	4. Chapter 4

Valiant stood up in the middle of the shop and watched as Solaris returned the reflection to the mirror. He watched Solaris frown but then the ten year old sighed.

"Anything the matter?"

"Not really, just the usual." Solaris told him but sighed once again seeing his look. "Jiraiya and Tsunade gave Hikari and Madoka the Toad and Slug contracts, and they completely forgot about me since they were too interested in seeing them sign the contracts. My parents got me stuff that Hikari and Madoka like proving they know nothing about me. Just another reason to get away from here."

"It's there loss." Valiant told him messing his hair up in an affectionate way. "I know it's going to hurt, even if you tried to separate yourself from them they still are your blood relations, and you're too kind of a person to completely forget about them."

Solaris just sighed again but shook his head quickly, probably trying to shake out the depressing thoughts. "Okay so when do we leave."

"Now, I was just waiting for you. I decided we should travel there instead of just being teleported with the shop." Valiant picked up a backpack and steered Solaris out of the shop. Turning around he locked the shop and pressed his hand on the door frame. Solaris could see the building shake slightly, although no one noticed anything, then Valiant turned to him with a smile. "Let's go."

Walking through the streets of Konoha Solaris looked around for the last time. "Why aren't we just teleporting there?"

"Because this way is more fun, you also get to see the world and gain experience with travelling." Valiant told him.

"Why are we really travelling there?"

"…..I love cruises and some of the views on the way are spectacular. Just think of it as a long holiday." Valiant chuckled sheepishly.

Valiant and Solaris could feel the ANBU following them. Solaris looked at the cheerful Valiant and knew he had ulterior motives for walking through the gates instead of sneaking out. He had a good idea what those motives were though.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it isn't just enough to leave, you need to send a message." Valiant told him.

The two Chunin guarding the gate collapsed before they got there. The ANBU following them also collapsed before they could jump out and block there way.

Solaris looked at the unconscious people around them. "You've got to teach me that."

"That trick will only work on those without magic." Valiant said as they walked through the gates. "They'll wake up in a few minutes so we better hurry."

Both started to run along the path leading away from the village. Back in Konoha the ANBU just started to wake up and quickly left to report to their Hokage.

Back at the festival Minato and Kushina were confused when the ANBU jumped out. Minato quickly got serious, they wouldn't interrupt today of all days unless it was an emergency.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has left the village with an unknown stranger." A cat masked ANBU told him.

Minato was stunned, looking around he saw his two daughters looking at him and his wife was staring wide eyed. Kushina then narrowed her eyes and ran off to the direction of the gates. She obviously thought that her son had been kidnapped, and so did Minato. Memories of the kidnapping attempt on her when she was younger flashing through her mind.

"Send every ANBU out now," Minato said and brought Hikari and Madoka to Shikaku Nara and his wife Yoshino to look after them before leaving.

Now walking at a leisurely pace along the path Solaris paused for a moment.

"Let me guess, this was the message you wanted me to send?" He asked Valiant.

"No need for me to tell you that you need to confront your problems head on." Valiant told him looking into the forest surrounding the path. "I wonder how many are looking for us in the completely wrong direction even after we left them an obvious trail."

"Well that's something to laugh about at least, here they are." Solaris said as a group of figures jumped out of the forest surrounding them.

Jiraiya of the Sannin, Hatake Kakashi, Yugao Uzuki, Yamato, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki all surrounded him with a couple of ANBU squads. Quite a few of them were staring at Valiant, apart from being unnaturally beautiful Solaris learned shortly after that Valiant had a sort of enchantment that attracted people. It would even make some weaker willed people fall completely and head over heels in love with him to the point of doing anything he says.

"Give me back my son!" Kushina shouted.

Valiant and Naruto looked at each other for a moment.

"I think they think I kidnapped you." Valiant said with amusement. "Hate to break it to you sweetie but I didn't force him anywhere, he's come of his own free will."

"What?!" Kushina was stunned. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Solaris simply told them.

"Why?" Kushina asked confused.

"Because I have nothing here for me, this place isn't my home, and it never will be."

Kushina looked shocked "Nothing here for you, your family is here!"

Solaris shook his head "You may have the same blood as me but you can't call yourself my family, not since I was seven. Your focus shifted so much on Hikari and Madoka you practically forgotten that I existed, tell me do you know anything about me? Like what's my favourite colour or food, anything at all, my friends or what my grades are in the academy?"

Kushina was completely surprised by Solaris's question. "Of course, your favourite colour is red, and your favourite food is dango. You're friends with the clan children so why would you want to leave them. We may have trained Hikari and Madoka more but that was for them to control the Kyubi's power."

Solaris just looked stunned for a moment before shaking his head. "More? You didn't train me at all, just brushed me off when I asked. By the way my favourite colour is orange, my favourite food is ramen and I have no friends. All the other children avoid because most of their parents told them to thinking I am the Kyubi because of its soul sealed inside me, they hate me! Not only that but everyone that should have mattered looked at Hikari and Madoka and treated me like a ghost or a pet, just pat his head and shoo him away, off the top of my head I can count my so called godparents, Kakashi and Yugao. They just had their eyes set on those two well I'm not going to let that happen anymore. I'm tired of being in a place I don't feel like I belong."

The group surrounding them was stunned at his speech. Valiant wasn't surprised by their ignorance, for people who say they look underneath the underneath Ninja's were remarkably dense and single minded. Not all of them but a large majority was and even then the good ones were oblivious to things that should be obvious. Valiant blamed this on the natural ninja paranoia.

Valiant just looked at Solaris for a moment. "Well that was a lot to get off your chest, feel any better?"

"Yeah a lot actually," Solaris muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Let's go then."

"You're not going anywhere!" Kushina shouted at him. "Naruto I'm sorry, really I am, we had no idea you felt like that, please we can make it up to you just come home."

"It's too late for that now especially with all the chances I've given. Besides my name isn't Naruto anymore, it's Solaris."

Valiant and Solaris saw Jiraiya nod his head slightly at the group and there stances shifted.

Valiant sighed "I'm telling you right now that is not a smart decision."

A few of the ANBU moved in to take out Valiant and Kushina moved in the grab Solaris. Valiant spread his arms out creating a wall of blue energy that rushed towards the ANBU who couldn't avoid it and Solaris created a wave of darkness that hit Kushina pushing her back. Valiant's hand ignited in blue fire and darkness swirled around Solaris's feet. Underneath their clothes symbols carved onto their bodies started to appear glowing dimly.

"All right, have it your way then."


	5. Chapter 5

The group was looking at Solaris and Valiant in surprise. The skills they were demonstrating shouldn't be possible for them; especially not Solaris who was using what they believed was Nara clan techniques at their highest levels.

"I'll take care of the rest of them so you can have some alone time with your mother." Valiant told Solaris.

"You're pretty arrogant to believe you can take us all on." Kakashi said.

Valiant smiled gently. "You're the ones who are arrogant thinking you can defeat me. But I won't bore you with all the details, now let's take this someplace else and give them a little privacy."

The shadows in the area stretched and curled around the ninjas except for Kushina. The shadows moved to fast for the group to dodge and once they got a hold the ninja's couldn't escape. Shadows curled around Valiant as well and completely covered him and the ninja's before dispersing showing to Kushina's shock nothing. Valiant had transported himself and the other ninja's away leaving only her and Solaris.

"Don't worry about them," Solaris told her. "Just turn around and go back to Konoha, I'm not going to return there."

"But Naruto -"

"I told you before that isn't my name, not anymore. My name is Solaris." He told her.

"I'm going to bring you home Naruto, by any means necessary. And then we'll make it up to you." Kushina said her depression quickly turning to determination.

Solaris shook his head "You have no chance of bringing me back peacefully, do you really want to fight me after everything you've already put me through."

Kushina hesitated and found a blast of darkness hitting her chest sending her backwards. Solaris was just annoyed at this whole situation, why couldn't things ever be simple? Ropes of silver energy appeared from around his wrists and wrapped around Kushina, restraining her before tying the woman to a tree. He honestly hated doing that, using her feelings like that, but Kushina was too good a ninja and no matter how powerful his magic was he was still too inexperienced.

After Valiant had used the shadow walk to transport them away he put them all in a clearing a distance away. Immediately he found a giant fireball heading in his direction. Sighing Valiant dispersed the fireball with a simple thought. The ANBU that shot the fireball was hit with a blast of blue energy; he was unconscious before he hit the ground. Throwing both his hands out the wind around him exploded outwards pushing the rest of the group away.

"So I guess you're not just going to back away now….I didn't think so." Valiant sighed seeing there glares.

A few of the ANBU threw kunai while Jiraiya went in for the attack from the front using a rasengan, Kakashi attacking from behind with a chidori. He pushed the kunai away and grabbed both Jiraiya and Kakashi's attacks. Everyone was shocked, Valiant was completely unaffected by the attacks, he simply crushed the rasengan in his hands and reversed the flow of the electricity in Kakashi's chidori. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi jumped back now sporting burn marks and cuts in their hands thanks to the backlash of Valiant cancelling out the attacks.

Valiant threw a stream of fire at Kakashi who brought up an earth wall for defence. Focusing Valiant clenched his fist and shattered the earth wall shocking Kakashi while the debris rained down on the group. Earth elemental magic was his least favourite type of magic but Valiant still found it useful at some points.

"He's toying with us, making sure we don't leave to help Kushina." Jiraiya muttered to the others next to him.

Yugao swung at Valiant but he easily blocked her sword by summoning a long purple blade of energy. The sword didn't stand a chance, the energy blade sliced through it like a hot knife through butter. Yugao barely managed to move out of the way in time but still got cut along her shoulder. The wound wasn't bad but would prevent her from using her arm properly until it healed.

"Ninja Art Summoning: Bring Down the House!"

Valiant looked up in time to see a giant toad, one of the toad summons, fall on him. Everyone stared at Jiraiya who was standing on top of the toad and smiling at his victory. Everyone in the group sighed glad it was finally over; who knows what would have happened if the battle went on for longer. Suddenly without any sort of warning the toad was thrown into the air at great speeds. Everyone could hear Jiraiya screaming as he and the toad he was on went flying somewhere in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Wide eyed they all turned back to Valiant who was standing there, looking as calm and unhurt as before. Usually there would be something to indict that you had just been jumped on by an amphibian the size of a house. But the group could see nothing wrong with the beautiful man.

"Okay that was annoying; I'll just end this now." Valiant told them.

Before the ninja's could do anything they all felt an incredible pressure surround them. Every one of them hit the floor instantly and blacked out. Shaking his head Valiant then left the group there, heading to where he knew Solaris was now. It had been an eventful few minutes but those ninja's didn't put up much of fight, but then again it was a whole group of people against only one opponent. They needed to make sure there attacks didn't hit anyone on their side. He wondered how it went with Solaris. It didn't take long for him to meet up with the blonde haired boy who was frowning in thought. Something was bothering him but Valiant wouldn't pry.

"Let's go, we have a boat to catch." Valiant told him.

Solaris looked back in the direction of Konoha one last time. "Come on then, let's go and catch some bad guys."

Valiant grinned; ever since he told Naruto about what he used to do he was fascinated. He could practically feel the anticipation rolling off him.

"Let's. I just hope I can get someone to watch the store quickly."


	6. Chapter 6

_Two Years Later: _

Crashing through a window the twelve year old Solaris hit the ground hard. He was thankful the clothing he wore was enchanted to be virtually impenetrable by most means. He heard the door open and looked up to see Valiant pushing the restrained suspect.

"I would give you eight for the flight but only a four for the landing." Valiant told him.

"Can we just go now?" Solaris stood up shaking glass off his jacket.

Valiant walked the blonde haired woman to the car and forced her into the backseat. Solaris got into the passenger side, when he first saw the car he was once again amazed. The level of technology this land had was far superior to anything the Elemental Continents had. The drive to the Sanctuary was mostly in silence and they handed off the woman to a couple of Sanctuary agents.

Making their way back to the shop they saw Jessica Heartway closing up. She was a woman in her early nineties, but barely looked in her twenties with long dark green hair and dark red wine like eyes. Valiant hired the woman to look after the shop almost as soon as they got back.

"Hello how did the case go?" Jessica asked them.

"Good, Solaris only got thrown out of a window this time." Valiant told her with a smile.

"Oh my, how is the window?"

"How is the window?!"

"It's not good I'm afraid," Valiant told her with a shake of his head. "Unfortunately the poor thing was closed when he so carelessly went through it; the whole thing was smashed to pieces."

"Oh that poor window," Jessica put a hand to her chest in mock sadness.

"You two can bite me," Solaris told them before walking inside.

"Emerald dropped by earlier, she told me to give you something, it's under the counter. A black box with a silver ribbon. She said it was an early birthday present since she would be gone for two weeks." Jessica told Solaris just before he entered.

"Thanks."

Jessica turned back to Valiant "So is that case over?"

"Not at all, we still need to find Key's partner but the sanctuary agents can do the interrogation." Valiant told her. "I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night."

Early the next morning Valiant was woken by someone calling him. He checked the time to see it was only six; they had better have some important news. Sleepily reaching out he grabbed his phone and answered it.

"This better be good," He muttered out sleepily.

Getting out of bed he started to get dressed while listening to the person on the other end of the call. It was an old friend of Valiant's, and also the Grand Mage of the Sanctuary, a seven hundred and twenty six year old woman called Yoko Smithson. This was one of the few people Valiant didn't mind having bother him while he was sleeping.

"….Can you please say that again Yoko? I think I may have misunderstood that last bit." Valiant listened again and sighed. "Well damn…no it isn't going to be a problem…..no that wouldn't be a good idea, me and Solaris will handle it don't worry." Hanging up the call he went to wake up Solaris.

Twenty minutes later both Solaris and Valiant were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"So we got information on where Key's partner is headed." Valiant started slightly hesitant. "Bad news is the place he's heading towards is the Elemental Continents. That isn't good for anybody; there is a reason that the continents have mostly been isolated. The only reason I was there is because I know how to not draw attention to myself. We need to find Loki and capture him before he can draw to much attention to himself."

"The Elemental Continents." Solaris said.

"You don't have to come; you can stay here with Jessica and run deliveries with Emerald." Valiant told him.

Solaris quickly stood up "Hell no this is my case to, I'm seeing it through to the end. It doesn't matter if I end up in a place I'm uncomfortable with then that's just part of the job."

"I thought you might say that," Valiant smiled. "We'll need to leave soon; Loki's got a big head start on us right now so who knows what he could get up to."

Valiant sent Jessica a text telling her where they were going while they were packing what they needed for the trip. Two years and they were going back to the Elemental Continents, both of them wondering just what happened in those last two years. They knew they had to be careful for any Konoha ninja thanks to Solaris's family and that would only complicate the search. It would probably be better to use a disguise, but both of them decided not to. Since it wasn't important or an undercover assignment they decided that disguises would just be an annoyance.

"Everything ready?" Valiant asked and Solaris nodded. "Okay well I have a friend who can help us with some quick transportation, for the right price at least. Let's go and give him a visit."

Solaris just stared as Valiant talked with his friend. It didn't take them long to reach Valiant's friend, he was a tall man with spiky brown hair, grey eyes and sharp features called Jack Stream.

"Really, a dirigible?" He eventually asked taking his eye off the large airship turning back to the two of them.

"Don't worry kid, she's fast and a smooth ride, you'll love it." Jack told him smiling slightly.

"We also need the speed; this is no ordinary airship you see it's been modified with a ton of magic-science." Valiant told him. "I helped with a few of those modifications myself."

"Which is the only reason you're not paying for the ride," Jack reminded him.

"Yes well shall we get ready, the quicker we get there the quicker we get back." Valiant said clapping his hands.

Solaris stared for a moment before following them onto the ship. "I have a bad feeling about this little trip."

"Never ignore those bad feelings, they never turn out well." Valiant told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Having tracked the direction Loki was travelling to Valiant told Jack the coordinates. Walking out of the control room he saw Solaris looking over the edge of the deck. He walked over and saw the clouds underneath them, sometimes seeing the ground far, far below them.

"Beautiful isn't it? Even though we can fly without any form of support nothing beats flying like this. At least that's my opinion." Valiant said.

"So what's the plan?" Solaris asked still staring over the edge.

"Go in, find him and capture hopefully avoiding attention and property damage." Valiant told him.

They heard Jack laughing from the control room. "Now I know you're going to end up destroying something big."

"Name one time I destroyed something big?!" Valiant shouted back at him.

"The pyramid, the forest, that mountain and there was that town you blew up."

A depressed aura appeared around Valiant. "….I was kind of hoping you forgot about those, they were from a long time ago."

"You destroyed a mountain, and a town?" Solaris stared at him.

"The town was uninhabited, well more like everyone was already dead, and the mountain is complicated." Valiant quickly told him.

"So how long until we get there?" Solaris asked.

Valiant wanting to get off their current subject nodded. "Yes how long?"

"We're just about to start landing, luckily we have those invisibility and perception filter symbols on this thing so we don't attract any attention. It makes it easy to land anywhere." Jack said and they started to feel the ship descending.

When they got low enough Valiant frowned "I recognise this place, it's Wave Country."

"Not very creative with their names here are they." Jack commented.

Once they landed Skye brought out the device they were using to track Loki. "Well he's in this country, but from now on we're going to have to look the old fashion way."

"Why? Can't you just use that device to find him?" Jack asked.

"No, we didn't have a good enough sample so all we could do is get his general area. We'll know him when we see him though so no need to worry." Valiant threw the device to Jack. "It'll probably be a couple of days if we can't find him here, If we're not back in a couple of hours take off and we'll call you when we need picked up."

Jack nodded before heading back into his ship. Valiant walked with Solaris and found a path that took them to the village. It seemed that the village while looking run down was seemingly improving. While Solaris went to ask what had happened recently Valiant started to look for Loki or at least evidence he had been in the village. An hour later they met up again at a large bridge name the Great Hikari Bridge. Solaris stared at the plaque naming the bridge for a moment before shaking his head.

"Okay so I found that this village used to be oppressed by a man named Gato; however a team from Konoha freed them a while back." He told Valiant.

Valiant smiled, "Loki was here but left a short time ago after stealing some money from Gato, and guess which way he headed."

"Damn it," Solaris muttered resisting the urge to bang his head against a railing. Now they had to go to the one place that he really wanted to avoid going since he left. "Can I use a disguise now?"

"We'll get you a hat, sunglasses, gloves and a face mask. That way we can tell people you have a sensitive condition to sunlight and pollen."

"Are you sure that'll work. What about you?" Solaris asked.

"Simple perception filter, I activate it and people while they'll be able to notice me won't be able to place me with anything they remember. I basically become a different person to them even if my appearance doesn't change. It will only work on those without magic though." Valiant explained tapping a symbol on his collarbone that appeared turning it from black to red and stayed there instead of fading.

"Can I get one of those?"

"When we get back, you know how long carving them on a body can take."

It was easy to get into Konoha, just a few minutes talking to the Chunin guarding the gate and they were in. Apparently there were a lot of visitors coming for the Chunin exam finals happening tomorrow and for the festival that was going to happen that night.

"Okay so Loki's here I know that much. I've put symbols around the place to prevent anyone with magic leaving unless they have the symbol to counter it." Valiant whispered.

"How do you know he's here?" Solaris asked. He was confused as to how Valiant could instantly tell that Loki was here, and when did he set up the symbols?

"I just saw him go into a restaurant." Valiant told him causing Solaris to sweat drop.

"But when did you set up the symbols?!" He whispered as loud as he dared.

"When I was talking to the guards."

Solaris wanted to pull his hair, or better yet strangle the beautiful man out of frustration. Instead he took a deep breath and asked "So aren't we going to get him now then?"

"No we wait and observe, Loki will fight back and we don't want it to happen out in the middle of a crowd. Especially not in this place." Valiant explained. Cupping his hands together he then separated them to reveal a small dragonfly. The dragonfly leapt from his hand and flew to the building which Loki went in. "We'll keep tabs on him but avoid following him ourselves to make sure he doesn't get suspicious."

Solaris nodded, it was a good plan, nothing like the time with the all-girls school. That was just embarrassing.

"Come on, might as well check into a hotel now. Lucky I kept the money this continent uses for currency." Valiant said as they walked through the small crowds setting up for the festival. For some reason he had the feeling that tomorrow was going to be more complicated than he expected it to be, the same feeling Solaris had before they left, and still had now.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Valiant and Solaris followed Loki to the stadium where the Chunin exam finals were taking place. They wondered what Loki was doing there, he might have come just to watch the fights, but Solaris doubted it.

Solaris turned to ask Valiant a question when he saw the seat next to him empty.

"What the hell? Damn it I hate it when he does this!"

Solaris got some odd looks from those around him, including a girl who was obvious a Hyuga sitting next to an Inuzuka. He looked around the seats in his area then across the arena. Scanning the area showed no signs of Valiant and Loki had disappeared as well.

Valiant was making his way through the arena seats. Loki had disappeared a short time ago and Valiant couldn't track him, it just proved how good Loki was. He had a bad feeling and it was only growing as time passed. Loki could be running as far away as possible to places no one would be able to track him. So why did he come here? He left Solaris behind knowing he would start his own search, at least as soon as he realised he was alone.

The fights were interesting Solaris thought as he walked around the seats. Turns out both of his sisters were in the finals, Madoka thought some Suna kunoichi who used wind and won. The red haired, blue eyed girl won the match quickly using her speed. Solaris could see the blonde hair and violet eyed sister Hikari standing in the fighter's area and cheering on her sister. Hikari's match was the final fight of the first round; she was also going up against a Suna ninja called Gaara. He just wanted to find Loki and get out of there as fast as possible.

Valiant carefully walked around Mikoto Uchiha. While the perception filter will work on anything without magic, if he was to touch someone his own magic would break the perception filters effects on them, you had to use magic to use the perception filter though. The fights continued and Valiant still had not found any traces of Loki.

It was during the fight between Hikari and Gaara that things started to take off. Just after the match started feathers began to rain from the sky, everyone in the stands was starting to fall asleep. Most of the ninja were able to break out of the genjutsu; Solaris and Valiant were unaffected by the technique and watched as the ninja's started fighting.

"Great we walk right into the middle of an invasion." Valiant muttered face palming. He saw a purple box like barrier appear on the roof above where the Hokage's were sitting. The Hokage, Minato and someone Valiant recognised as Orochimaru the snake Sannin were inside the box. But they weren't the only ones inside the barrier. Standing right beside Orochimaru was Loki, and Valiant pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed.

Solaris made his way next to Valiant and saw him standing there looking annoyed. He saw the purple box in the distance and found why, Loki had allied himself with Orochimaru. "What are we going to do?"

They heard roaring down in the arena and saw demons, evil creatures of magic. They were a complete pain to deal with alone, but not only where there more than one demon but half a dozen tall clawed, red skinned creatures with horns and fire appearing from their mouths with every breath, there claws dripping with some type of poison probably. If that wasn't bad enough there was a small army of zombies and Hollow Men.

"You take care of the creatures; I'll take care of Loki." Valiant told him. Darkness swirled around him swallowing him up before disappearing.

Solaris looked down at the arena below the seating area. He watched as the creatures started to go berserk, the ninja's doing their best to fight against them but failing to do damage. Quickly ripping of his mask, gloves and hat he threw out his arms and launched a wave of red energy daggers. The demons shrugged them off easily but the daggers weren't meant for them. Large portions of the Hollow Men were pierced by the energy daggers causing them to deflate and become useless, but now he had the creature's attentions. He needed to get away from the people here, draw the demons and remaining Hollow Men away. The zombies seemed to be trapped in the arena not able to leave, Valiant must have created a barrier when he left, if those zombies got out things would have went straight to hell.

Even if the zombies were contained that didn't stop them from getting the ninjas that came close to them. If they were lucky there wouldn't be enough left for the poor people to actually come back as a zombie, but Solaris could already see a few ninjas having been turned into zombies. He watched as Sasuke Uchiha and Hikari chased after Gaara who left the arena while Madoka tried to fight the demons, Hollow Men and zombies. If it wasn't for the Kyubi's power she wouldn't have survived, but she was using the Kyubi's power which gave her an appearance like she was made out of golden flames, so she was able to hold her own. She had took out a good amount of Hollow Men and a few zombies, but was doing no damage to the demons as they were pushing her back.

Solaris looked around, only a few ninja's were fighting the creatures, they had to deal with the invading force. Fighting from two sides like this was stretching them to thin. A demon rushed behind Madoka and she turned sensing the creature but even with her Kyubi speed she wouldn't be able to defend in time.

Madoka turned and tried to defend herself but she knew it was too late. She had no idea what the creature would be able to do, she just hoped that it didn't kill her instantly; she would heal thanks to the Kyubi's power as long as it didn't kill her outright. Suddenly a beam of white energy cut through the top half of the demon leaving only the bottom half left. Looking in the direction of the beam she saw someone making their way over to her. This person was blasting back the creatures with blasts of blue energy, waves of shadows and throwing daggers of red energy. The demons surrounded the person but the air around him exploded outwards pushing them away. That's when she got a clear look, and nearly froze.

"It's been a long time hasn't it." Her brother who she hadn't seen in two years said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto," Madoka gasped surprised.

Solaris sighed punching a demon away and sending the creature flying back. Madoka looked surprised, that kind of strength was similar to Tsunade's strength. "My name isn't Naruto anymore, It's Solaris. Understand my name is now Solaris."

Madoka wanted to say so many things but there was other stuff going on right now. "What are these things? How can you beat them when we can barely push them back?"

"They're demons, real demons summoned to fight and your skills are useless against them. I'll take care of them but you will have to take care of the zombies and Hollow Men." Solaris told her.

"Hollow Men? And you mean those things are real zombies, but I thought they were -"

"Hollow Men are those skin bag creatures, just puncture them and they'll be useless. Just don't let the zombies bite you before you can destroy their brains and you'll be fine. Now less talk and more fighting." Solaris threw out his arms creating a wall of blue energy that slammed into a couple of demons.

Valiant appeared inside the purple box barrier next to the Hokage. Minato looked at the newcomer in surprise, so did Orochimaru and Loki, that barrier was supposed to be impenetrable. Only Loki recognised the person that arrived and glared at Valiant.

"So they sent you then, the great Valiant himself, The God of Magic himself. Isn't that what they used to call you?" Loki asked.

"I take it you know him?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh yes, he fought in the ancient wars, helped wiped out the Faceless Ones and drained the power of the gods Odin, Thor, Nyx and Hecate taking them for themselves which allowed him to end the Celestial War in one great big battle. How many did you slaughter that day, billions? Trillions? That war wiped out who know how many galaxies thanks to the ripples in time and space. He then used his power draining it from himself to repair the damage done to time, seed life in many places, to create new power which anyone can use and increase the abilities of all mages. To basically put it he was one of the few to create this world. But he gave up all that power to do so and now is just a normal mage, from god to mortal. It really is pitiful that someone so strong would give up all that power just for some rats." Loki sneered at Valiant.

"How did you know all that, those records are not anywhere you should be able to reach? Not even the councils would be able to reach them, only eight people are capable of doing so." Valiant calmly asked him.

"The same place I got these." Loki held up his arms revealing the gold and black bracelets fused to his wrists.

Valiant recognised the bracelets immediately. "Those are his bracelets, Wraith's bracelets just where the hell did you get those?!"

Minato Namikaze listened to the two of them talking confused. He recognised by description the man who was with his son that day two years ago, and he seemed to know the one called Loki. So were they both working for Orochimaru?

"I got them from the man himself, after you failed to kill him. He got lucky in that battle and managed to slip himself slightly into the realm of the dead. Even if your power still managed to reach him it weakened the effects so he was able to survive, even in a powerless state. He gave me the bracelets and told me all about you." Loki told him. "Those mortals you gave power too, the ability known as chakra was a mistake. They waste your gift; they only use it for war and battle all that bloodshed how do you feel knowing all of it wasn't possible without you."

"Remember, remember the times back then when chakra didn't exist. When magic and science were the only powers the world had ever known. Remember when Mage's hid from the rest of the world. How we called normal people mortals while a lot of us thought we were better than them."

"We were better!" Loki snarled.

Valiant smiled softly and continued ignoring him. "I wanted a way to give everyone potential, the same potential every mage is born with. Because if everyone had potential people would have less fear. After we destroyed the Faceless One's we thought that we had destroyed the greatest threat to the world. But then another set of Gods and Goddesses appeared that made the Faceless ones look like ants appeared. We won, but not without most life getting wiped off the face of the planet. They needed every advantage they could have to survive."

"Are you trying to tell me this man created chakra?" Orochimaru asked Loki who simply nodded. "Fascinating, I can just imagine what I can learn from his body." The snake like man licked his lips.

"Chakra is a law of nature, every living thing produces chakra, you couldn't have created it." Minato said.

"Laws can be changed, creation can be altered, time can be rewritten." Valiant said turning his head slightly to look at the Hokage. "There is an old saying, something from a play that existed a long time ago. It went 'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.'"

"Shakespeare huh, that was a long time ago wasn't it." Loki shook his head and sighed. "This gift of yours to them is wasted; they either needed to be shown the way or they need to be destroyed before they abuse it more."

"So you want to try and play god? To decide who lives and who dies. I was wondering why you would come here, so how long have you been watching these lands for? Or better yet….who was she?" Valiant asked causing Loki to widen his eyes slightly before smirking.

"You are as good as they say you are Mr Detective. I heard about some of your old tales after the war, trying to redeem yourself after all that bloodshed?"

"No," Valiant told him surprising Loki. "They were the ones who started the war so I fought to protect what I can. Their blood is on their own hands, my work is something I've always wanted to do even as a child, that and own a shop. I'm going to make this simple Loki, you can come back peacefully or I can drag you back to the Sanctuary and that wouldn't be very pleasant."

"You can't beat me, not without that power you once had, especially since I have Wraith's powers and skills." Loki's confidence was growing with every word.

"I hate it when people do that," Valiant muttered then turned to Minato. "You take care of Orochimaru while I take care of Loki."

"You will explain everything later. Including my son." Minato told him glaring.

Valiant smiled again "I will not, I am not one of your ninja's Minato. You have no authority or powers over me so don't try it."

Loki launched a blast of black lightning and Valiant blocked with a gold force field. There was a large flash of golden black light and when it died down everyone was standing in the same places.

"I may not have the same power as before but I am most certainly not weak. Surrender or I cannot guarantee you will survive this fight." Valiant told him his tone sounding like the rumble of an oncoming storm.

"Just try and take me, I'll kill you where you stand!" Loki shouted.

Snakes flew towards Minato as a stream of fire was sent in Loki's direction. The real battles had begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki ran to the side dodging the stream of fire, Valiant moved his hands following Loki's movements. When this didn't work he separated the fire into two different streams and tried to corner him. Loki simply created a blue wall of energy and threw it at Valiant. The fire had no effect on it as the energy wall made its way towards Valiant. Cancelling his attack he sidestepped the attack and started running forwards to try and fight Loki up close. He really wanted to punch something right now and he had the perfect target.

Minato was fighting off Orochimaru, not giving the Sannin any time to use any jutsu. Orochimaru was already badly wounded thanks to Minato's speed, his flying thunder god technique and the rasengan. Orochimaru shed his body like a snaked shedding its skin revealing an unharmed Orochimaru. The snake like man then went through a series of hand seals, two coffins rising out from the ground of the roof in front of him.

Loki's face was bloodied and Valiant had a few electrical burns, but managed to avoid anything serious. Loki was about to throw another bolt of black lightning but found Valiant's fist implanting itself into his face. The blow was enough to send him back a few dozen feet, and to leave him seeing stars for a few seconds. Sensing Valiant about to reach him he rolled to the side. A good thing to he thought or that fist full of energy would have hurt. But how was Valiant beating him around so badly? He had Wraith's power, that and his own should have been enough to dominate the man easily. He was about to fire another black lightning blast when he found a giant tree root blocking his way.

Valiant used the distraction caused by the sudden growth of the forest to his advantage. The next thing Loki knew was a white light that completely covered him before a crushing pressure hit him. It was like the hand of a god was pressing him down and he blacked out.

"You may have had a portion of Wraith's powers, but you didn't have all of it or his skills either. You let it get to your head and forgot your own abilities." Valiant muttered and quickly went about marking Loki's body with symbols.

Once finished he looked over to Minato who was holding his own and actually winning against Orochimaru and the two resurrected Hokage's. Seeing as this wasn't his fight Valiant picked up Loki and used the shadow walk to leave. Appearing in the stands he saw Solaris taking out a group of demons, Symbols glowing on his body and raw magic being thrown around. It made for a pretty impressive sight. He then saw a group of ninja's trying to fight zombies and Hollow Men, they were doing well but Valiant saw they had casualties, and were hesitating in fighting their comrades that had been turned.

Jumping down into the arena all the zombies and Hollow Men exploded. Ignoring the mess he just created he walked over to Solaris and with a glare literally crushed the demons.

Solaris stared for a second, he was fighting the demons and beating them but with their numbers and magic resistance it was a bit of a struggle. He had to use his strongest skills to fight them. Then his teacher and partner walks up and crushes them with a simple glare….it just reminds him how powerful Valiant really is.

"Well I see you're doing well." Valiant said.

"We've got Loki, can we go now?" Solaris asked.

"Let's."

"Naru-Solaris wait!"

Turning around they saw Madoka rushing towards them.

"Things to do, people to see can't stick around, goodbye." Solaris said and both he and Skye disappeared in a shadow walk.

Madoka stopped in the place where they disappeared. She could only hang her head in disappointment; probably the only chance she would get to try and make things right with her brother and it was gone. That's when the giant sand tanuki appeared in the distance, this day was just one thing after the other. Hopefully her sister and Sasuke would be able to take care of it.

Kushina saw her daughter standing in the middle of the arena. The invading forces had been fought off; the only problem now was the tailed beast in the distance. She watched as Orochimaru had his subordinates drop the barrier, retreating since he was clearly losing, and the resurrected Hokage's turning into dust. Her husband was looking worn out, but he did just manage to beat two Hokage's and a Sannin.

"Madoka what's wrong?" She asked her daughter.

"It was Naruto mom, Naruto was here and if it wasn't for him I would probably be dead. And I wasn't able to stop him from leaving." Tears were running down Madoka's face now.

"What?" Kushina asked stunned before the information completely settled in.

They both heard a noise in the distance and saw the Shukaku collapse. Hikari and Sasuke must have won their fight. Now they had to try and find a way to be able to locate Naruto. They went to their husband and father, going to give him the news about Naruto and for Madoka to tell exactly what happened in her encounter with their lost son.

Solaris and Valiant were making their way to Wave country. Loki was still unconscious and would be until they got him to the Sanctuary; Valiant removed his wrist bands and stored them away.

"So how did your fight with Loki go? I missed it dealing with the demons." Solaris asked. Valiant told him and Solaris made a slight face. "Eh that was a bit anticlimactic wasn't it? Although when he came through and beat all those creatures in an instant, that wrathful spirit made it epic."

"This isn't some drama series, although I always make things look epic." Valiant said.

"I don't think you in pink bunny pyjamas look epic." Solaris deadpanned.

"Those were a gift from a friend, and anyway I don't care what you think, I still looked good wearing them when I threw that assassin out of the window." Valiant told him with a smile.

"What is it with people and throwing others through windows?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Valiant and Solaris made it back home and handed Loki off to the Sanctuary agents. Capturing bad guys, fighting demons and flying to a whole other continent….just another day at the office for those two.

"So you're back, everything went fine then?" Jessica asked.

"The usual," Valiant told her before seeing Solaris's expression and turned around, he understood instantly. "You know what I'm not going to ask."

Jessica stood there in a sexy black bunny outfit with the ears on top of her head flapping slightly in the light breeze. Leaning to the side slightly Valiant could see the fluffy white tail.

"Like it I'm going to a party soon. I would have invited both of you but you had to work, and it's too late to get costumes." Jessica told them.

"We have costumes," Skye said.

"Solaris going as a vampire and you in your bunny pyjamas don't count. It's a little more high class then that." Jessica said moving behind Solaris and pulling him into a hug. "Although he would make a cute little vampire."

"Why does everyone comment on my pyjamas?" Valiant muttered depressed.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I have nothing against them and they make you look extraordinarily cute, in fact I wouldn't let you get rid of them. But this kind of party has the people that would buy real armour for the costumes, and not exactly appropriate for kids." Jessica pinched Solaris's cheek.

"He's been in a fetish club before." Valiant told her.

"What?!"

"We were on a case, I got kidnapped and he went to Lilith for help. That wasn't the first time either." Valiant shrugged as Jessica sighed.

Letting go of Solaris Jessica sighed "I hope she at least kept him away from the extreme stuff. Anyway I'm leaving now, there's some…oh you'll see when you check the fridge, bye."

"You know these are the moments I'm so glad I hired her." Valiant said watching the tail move as Jessica walked down the street then out of sight.

"Yeah yeah have your perverted fantasies later when I'm not around." Solaris walked into the store.

"Just you wait, as soon as puberty hits you'll understand why. Although you're already twelve, thirteen sorry once you get to my age you tend to just not care about other people's ages, anyway the point is you're a late bloomer aren't you?" Valiant said giggling slightly. Tilting his head slightly he listened to Solaris's reply amused "Do what with a wooden spoon? My and I thought Lilith tried to keep you away from that stuff."

Solaris's scream of frustration was like music to his ears. He didn't notice the two sets of eyes at the end of the street watching his every move.

Tsunade and Shizune stepped off the boat, they had travelled nearly everywhere in the Elemental Continent. However in all their time they have never seen any boats travelling out to the other lands, until recently. When they discovered about the boat travelling out they decided to see what was over there, Tsunade mainly wanted to because she was banned from most gambling houses in nearly every country. Shizune was dreading the moment Tsunade found a gambling house, just getting ready to run from the collectors. Apart from that she was fascinated with the new place they were in, there was one shop in particular that caught her eye.

The Western Continent was something that the two women had never dreamed of. The architecture was amazing, they had strange machines and technology that was so far ahead of the stuff they had it was downright embarrassing. There was no such thing as Ninja's and chakra was unknown; however these people used something called magic, something that fascinated Shizune and even Tsunade though she hid it.

Turning the corner the two women froze. Standing right there was the lost son of the Hokage and Tsunade's godson walking into a building, the same one Shizune was fascinated in earlier. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, Shizune fully expected for Tsunade to go into the shop, confront Naruto, punch a few things then grab the blonde haired boy, but her teacher surprised her and walked in the other direction.

Two weeks later:

"So you really know where Naruto is?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I swear brat Hokage or not ask me again and I'll punch you." Tsunade said getting annoyed, they had been at this for over an hour, she just wanted to leave and drink some sake.

Kushina looked hopeful, so did Madoka while Hikari had her arms crossed looking out the window.

"This place you described, tell me more about it?" Minato told her.

Shizune was the one who spoke this time. "We found a boat that would take use to this unknown Continent. When we got there we saw that the place was a lot different from anything we had encountered before. The technology they had was far more advance then anything I had ever seen. They also had strange abilities that everyone seemed to have, they called it magic."

Minato remembered the conversation between the two men during the fight with Orochimaru.

"Minato," Kushina said and he sighed.

"I know, but you're not going alone I'm going to send some Genin teams with you. Maybe having someone who isn't family can get through to him." Minato said.

"I'm going to," Madoka said.

"Yours is one of the Genin teams I'm sending, basically I'm going to send what did you call yourselves again…right the rookie twelve." Minato told them. "You can look for Naruto or Solaris as he's now calling himself while also exploring the place. It might be a good idea to see if we can make an alliance with these people as well."

"I'm going with them," Jiraiya said.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked.

"Well I figured I could be some help, I also want to see this bunny girl Shizune described earlier." Jiraiya giggled pervertedly.

Minato sighed while Tsunade and Kushina looked like they wanted to beat the toad Sannin.

"Alright you all leave in three hours, you better inform everyone else involved." Minato told them.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell?! Stop throwing people out of windows!" Solaris shouted pointing at Valiant.

Valiant, Solaris and Jessica stood at the broken living room window. The masked man who sneaked into the house was now outside and unconscious after that hit by Valiant.

"I think he's dead." Jessica said leaning out of the window to look down properly.

"That fall wouldn't have killed anyone unless they landed on their neck. I can't sense any death energy so he's still alive; I just want to know what he wanted." Valiant said.

"What is up with everyone throwing people out of windows?" Solaris asked.

"You really need to stop obsessing over that, windows are just made to have people thrown out of them, it's a fact of life." Valiant told him with Jessica nodding beside him.

"Solaris where are you?" A sleepy voice rang out and everyone turned to see Emerald walk out of Solaris's bedroom wearing only a bra and panties. The dark green haired girl with emerald coloured eyes stared at them for a moment before turning back to go into the room. The three heard her fall back into Solaris's bed and two of them turned to look at the blonde haired boy.

"So how long has that been going on?" Jessica asked.

"It's not like you think, she just hasn't got anywhere to stay for a while since her house was blown up. So I told her she could stay here until she found a place." Solaris told them before turning away with a sigh. "Now can you please put some clothes on and deal with that guy, I'm going back to bed."

"Well someone's a little moody." Jessica watched Solaris walk away.

"He's had less sleep then I've had in the last week so he's bound to be. Come on the quicker we get this done the quicker we can get back to bed." It turned out that they didn't have to call anyone; there were a few cleavers and a Sanctuary agent already walking across the garden. Skye was annoyed at the situation, but he recognised the agent as Swan Kingsley a friend of his that was three hundred and twenty seven years old but looked to be in her mid-twenties. "Let's go and say hi."

"Skye," Jessica said watching him walk downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Never mind," Jessica told him then when he was out of hearing distance started giggling. She looked out of the window not wanting to miss the show.

Skye walked out of the backdoor waving "Hi Swan, good timing as always."

"Hello Valia – WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Swan shouted from the floor having tripped over in shock.

The hooded masked figures of the cleavers were too professional to let any emotions show due to body movements. But Jessica was sure underneath those masks were shocked and embarrassed expressions.

"Well this is my house, I was with Jessica, we were both in the bed and not sleeping. Then I go to get some chocolate sauce and I get attacked leading to this whole situation and since I plan on finishing what I started it's too much trouble to get dressed." Skye told her before pointing. "By the way I can see your panties."

Swan quickly got off the floor and sorted herself out. "V-very well, we will be out of your way in a few moments."

"Over three hundred years old and still so flustered by anything sexually related. That's one of the things I like about you, you never change. Have a good night Swan, come by when you've got some free time and we'll have a drink." Skye said before walking back into the house.

Jessica sat behind the counter of the shop bored, it was a slow day. They usually had a number of customers by now but so far they only had one customer and that was only to pick up an ordered item. Solaris and Valiant were out picking up something for lunch, it seemed it was a slow week for crime and they hadn't had a case in a while. Emerald was moving around here and there sorting out items.

Hearing the bell over the door Jessica looked up from the book she was reading. In walked a large group of people, around seventeen with five adults and twelve children.

"Can I help you?" Jessica asked looking at the group, tourists probably.

"Yes we're looking for a Solaris and Valiant." A tall man with long white hair and red markings on his face said.

Jessica raised an eyebrow "They are out; I don't know how long they will be. If you want them to take a case then you should give me your contact details and I will have them ring you."

Meanwhile while this was happening in the shop a fair distance away Solaris was being eaten by a giant chocolate golem. Since the golem was created by accident and was only made out of chocolate it didn't harm Solaris. The girl who created the golem was looking on with tears in her eyes and Valiant was standing next to her looking bewildered. The crowd around them were taking photos and videos using any device they had, this was so going on the internet.

"You know that is a good piece of magic, even if it wasn't on purpose." Valiant told her "Don't worry about Solaris, he's fine the only reason he hasn't beaten it yet was because there's too many people around. Ah here we go."

The chocolate golem started to rapidly melt. A few seconds later a giant puddle of melted chocolate covered the ground covering people's feet. Standing right there in the middle, completely covered in melted chocolate was Solaris, his hands covered with white flames. Everyone could feel the heat coming off the boy before the flames died down and he walked slowly towards Valiant.

"Just when I was hoping for something to happen, I should know better." Solaris muttered.

Valiant wiped some chocolate of Solaris's cheek and licked his finger. "You know this is kind of like what I did with Jessica last night. But yes you should have known better."


	13. Chapter 13

"Well at least you managed to clean off all that chocolate quickly." Valiant said as he and Solaris walked back with the lunches.

Solaris sighed "So how is that kid, the one who created that chocolate golem?"

"She's fine I managed to calm her down quickly and gave her mother the number of someone that can teach her that type of magic. Too bad I couldn't, it's rare to find someone who is born with a natural ability like that." Valiant said with a thoughtful expression.

"You mean like Emerald and her electricity?" Solaris asked.

"Yep exactly, now let's go and deliver the lunches. I think we've been keeping them waiting long enough." Valiant told him. "Are you okay?"

Solaris had stopped in the middle of the street "I just had this really weird feeling, like something complicated is about to happen."

"Well at least it wasn't the bad feeling, if that happened here I would be worried." Valiant said frowning thoughtfully. "Come on let's check on the others and see if anything has happened."

A few minutes later and they made it back to the store. Looking through the window the two of them were surprised, Kushina, Hikari and Madoka were inside the store along with a large number of other ninjas including Jiraiya.

"That shouldn't be possible, the veils covering there continent should have made it impossible to enter or leave unless you know how to get past them." Valiant said as they quickly left.

"Why were there veils there anyway?" Solaris asked.

"It's a long story; basically there was a magical experiment that went wrong. It used to be that any mage that went there would be killed thanks to the after effects of the experiment." Valiant told him.

Solaris wanted to shout, why couldn't anything just be simple for him? He was looking forward to at least a little while of normal cases and relaxing. Valiant was right all the complicated things tend to keep coming one after another. Maybe once the ninjas were gone he would finally get time to relax. Either that or something twice as bad as anything he's ever faced would show up. He really hoped it was the first one.

"So we'll stay away for a couple of hours then go back." Valiant said and Solaris nodded. "So let's go find somewhere to eat, I don't think the girls will like us ditching them like this though."

"They'll understand," Solaris said while already thinking of what sweets to buy the two off and place all the blame on Valiant.

Valiant was thinking of ways of distracting the two girls using Solaris, he was leaning towards using magic to give him fox ears and tail then throwing him to the girls. "Of course they will."

The two smiled at each other, both with evil looks in their eyes, everyone in the area carefully moved away from the two.

Jessica was getting annoyed, it had been an hour and the large group of people were still in the store. Also Valiant and Solaris still hadn't returned yet! Those two were going to get an ear full when they got back. The group were looking around at all the items displayed in the large shop, since the building was divided into four floors the group separated. About half of the group then left the store, the other half still looking around. It was now clear to her that they were very determined to see Valiant.

Emerald was getting annoyed by the boy with the red fang like markings on his cheeks. He just wouldn't leave her alone, electricity started to spark between her fingers when she heard a small bark come from the boy's jacket. The electricity died down and she stared as a small dog's head poked his head out of the jacket and she thought of an idea.

"Dog's aren't allowed in here, you'll have to take him out of the store." Emerald told him.

"What?" Kiba was confused.

Jessica walked up to them instantly understanding Emerald's plan. "She said that dogs aren't allowed in the store, and she's right. You need to take him outside immediately."

"Bu-but…." Kiba was stunned, this had never happened to him before.

"It's store policy, dogs aren't allowed in." Jessica told him.

"Why?! What do you have against dogs?!" Kiba nearly shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked walking over to them.

"Yes, that dog isn't allowed in the store he'll have to be taken outside immediately." Jessica told him.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I am sorry but its store policy." Jessica said.

Kakashi sighed "Kiba take Akamaru outside and keep an eye out for the others."

Kiba looked like he wanted to argue but seeing the look in Kakashi's visible eye slumped in defeat and shuffled out the door.

"Now if that's over I should tell you that we are going to be closing shortly." Jessica told him.

"Ah…I take it there wouldn't be any chance we could wait after the store closes?" Kakashi asked.

"If you want to wait outside for them I can't stop you, it's a free street after all. But I must warn you the nights can get really cold." Jessica said smiling. "Valiant must have been held up by something so there is a large chance he will not be returning tonight. You would probably be better off coming tomorrow if you wish to speak to him."

Kakashi sighed "Thank you, come on everyone let's go, we need to find somewhere to sleep."

Jessica watched them leave and frowned. "You've got a lot of explaining to do when you get back Valiant. Emerald come on, I'm starving and I bet you are as well."

"This would have been a lot easier if we didn't put up protection against people teleporting into our home." Valiant muttered, both he and Solaris decided to stay in a hotel for the night. Solaris was on the other bed with his phone to his ear telling Emerald the situation.

"So you understand now…..thanks….goodnight Emerald." Skye cancelled the call and looked at Valiant. "Well they know what's going on now, they're going to keep an eye out, and Jessica's going to summon some spirits to spy on them for us."

"Well we'll stay here tonight in case they have people watching the shop. Goodnight Solaris."

"Night Valiant."


End file.
